You've Met With a Terrible Fate, Haven't You?
by Siclearia Wells
Summary: Scylla is suddenly yanked from her home by a certain someone we all know, and is dropped from hundreds of feet in the air with the intention of death. When plans go awry, Scylla remembers nothing but her name. Link takes her under his wing and they go on a journey to rescue the Spirit Maiden, Zelda. Will they ever survive? Please Read and Review!


**A/N: Yay! A new story! Okay, so if any of you are still waiting on "The Struggle to See", I'm still working on it. I have a really bad habit of writing a bunch of stuff and then deciding to post it. I guess that means that you guys will have more stuff when I do upload, though. **

**This story is set shortly after Link visits Faron Woods (after we leave the real world). He isn't done with the temple yet, as he (SPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERS) to finish it. Okay, then, off the the story!**

* * *

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" says the Happy Mask Salesman, "You know, if you can help me get back what's mine, and get back what's your's, I can help you to go back to your previous form."

The offer is extremely enticing, but this man doesn't seem very interesting. And why was he following me? It's all too much, but I nod anyway. I have no choice, really, but I-

"Scylla? Scylla! Are you _still_ playing video games? Scylla, how many times do I have to tell you: Go to be-"

The world suddenly freezes, just stops. "What? What's happening? Oh, no! Wait, stop! Please... No!"

A man dressed in a white spandex suit decorated with diamonds with short white hair suddenly appears before me. He snatches me, snapping his fingers. We disappear and reappear high above the clouds, and he just... lets go! And down and down and down I fall, and then: impact. And oh does it hurt! My entire body throbs, and there's a dull ache in my head. Did... did I hit my head?

I try to hoist myself up, but a firm hand slowly pushes my back down, "Hey, don't do that. Are you okay? Can you hear me? Hey! What are you-"

I can hear the stranger, but only faintly. I can't make out what he's saying, and darkness slowly envelopes me, my consciousness fading...

* * *

"Hngh." Ugh. Everything hurts. My eyes flutter open, and I'm surprised by the bright light coming from the window. Wasn't it just the middle of the night? I look around the room; it looks like an infirmary. It has gauze and tongue depressors and- Hey! Where am I?

"Ah, I see you're awake. I was beginning to worry about the seriousness of your concussion," a man said, "I am Professor Owlan. How are you feeling?"

"I have... a what?" I reply, clearly confused with this man.

"A concussion. You seemed to have hit your head pretty hard."

"Where's... where is that person, the one who wouldn't let me sit?"

"Hm? Oh, you must be speaking of Link. Yes, well, he brought you in a while ago. I thing he's waiting right outside. He's really worried about you, you know."

Professor Owlan then opened the door to the room, and a boy dressed in a green tunic and several strange weapons tumbled in.

"Oh! Um, hi. Uh, how are you feeling?" the strange boy begins, clearly flustered at be caught eavesdropping. "That was a pretty nasty fall you had there." By this time. Professor Owlan had left the room.

"Um... okay I guess," I stammer, trying to gather my thoughts, "My head hurts a little, but other than that, I'm okay."

"Good. I was really worried. So, where are you from? And what's your name?"

"Well," I begin, "Where I am from I do not know. My name is Scylla, but that's all I really remember. I don't really remember anything before hearing your voice after I fell. What happened, anyways, when I fell?"

"I don't know. I was flying on my loftwing when you suddenly appeared. I tried to catch you, but I couldn't quite manage to, so I just followed you down. You hit your head pretty hard and blacked out, so I brought you here," he motioned to the room we're in. "Anyways, my nam is Link, and it is a pleasure to meet you, Scylla, even under the circumstances."

Wow. That's a lot to soak in. I remember a little of the fall, and only vaguely of someone dropping me from the sky, but I don't say anything, thinking that it was just a hallucination.

Link begins to speak again, "Owlan says it's okay for you to move around, as long as you don't do anything too strenuous. If you want, I can show you around Skyloft, as soon as you're ready... Oh! And Karane said to give this to you. You can change and then we'll go!" With that, link leaves.

The clothes he handed me are pretty. This Karane person must have a pretty good taste. In the package is a forest-green dress. It's plain, with elbow-length sleeves and coming down to the middle of my calves. There are also brown leather boots and a forest-green beret. I change clothes and walk out of the room, only to find no one in sight. _'How am I supposed to find my way through this place?'_ I start walking to a huge pair of double-doors. Just as I open them, I find a bright red pompadour staring me in the face.

"Oh, look! We have a new student! You must be the one who fell from the sky. Did you have some trouble flying you loftwing of something?" He teases me further, "YOu know, if you want I can five you some lessons," he says, winking. My eyes widen in horror as I realize what he means, and I take off in the opposite direction. I look back after a bit to find him chasing me, yelling, "Nobody turns down the Great Groose!"

I run as fast as my legs will let me, only to find myself getting a bit dizzy. Ugh, and that headache is back. Link suddenly comes out of what looks like a dorm.

"Hey! Don't run like that! Owlan said- Oh." And then we are running from Groose together. I guess he figured out the situation and didn't want to start a fight. He seems to have a gentle spirit and- oh, there's that stupid headache again.

"Hold on, I need to sit," I say to Link, stopping and slumping down onto the grass. When did we get outside? I don't know. I just wish this headache would go away.

"Ugh. I knew it. I told you not to run. And what do you do? Just that," Link says playfully, kneeling down beside me, "Are you okay? Do I need to go get Owlan for you?"

"No," I say, "I'm fine. It's just a headache." I quickly subsides and I stand up, turning to Link, and say, "Now, how about that tour you told me about? I would really like to see... what was it? Skyloft?"

"Yeah," he says, "Okay. Let's go. I'll show you the Goddess Stature first, and then I'll introduce you to everyone."


End file.
